


Tugboats and growing pains

by Crimekunnn



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Rivals to Lovers, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character, Trauma, as in Kaku isn't gonna get any comfort anytime soon, slightly OOC, slow burn hurt and comfort, unhealthy role models
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimekunnn/pseuds/Crimekunnn
Summary: "The world was hot, raw to the touch, but his hands were cold and comforting. Guiding him away from the orphanage to burst up in smoke and fire. Old memories charred and thrown away like the old tugboat with the broken sail. Sulphur filtered through the air, Kaku can no longer see the sea that stretched by the orphanage through the billows of smoke and ash."Kaku is brought to Guanhao to be trained after his home is burnt to the ground. Feelings are complicated in a growing youth as he tries to adapt into becoming the government's assassin.
Relationships: Kaku/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 22





	1. Forgotten Tugboats

**Author's Note:**

> Oda left CP9 in the sandpit so it's my turn to play god and come up with backstories for everyone.  
> Welcome to emotional whiplash the slow burn. May I take your order.
> 
> Feel free to leave Kudos and comments, I appreciate it and it drives me to get better at writing!  
> I'll be working at this when ever I have free time since i'm still a loser in college hehe-
> 
> OH yeah the trans male character is for later on because guess who's gonna cry into a word document.  
> Also- uh- characters will appear as more chapters get made. Also I'll be using the Notes to state the age of the character in each chapter-
> 
> Kaku 8, Jabra 20, Lucci 13, Blueno 15 and Fukurou is 14 in this chapter!! NO ROMANCE UNTIL THE WE BURNT THIS FIC DOWN!!

The world was hot, raw to the touch, but his hands were cold and comforting. Guiding him away from the orphanage to burst up in smoke and fire. Old memories charred and thrown away like the old tugboat with the broken sail. Sulphur filtered through the air, Kaku can no longer see the sea that stretched by the orphanage through the billows of smoke and ash.

The boats bobbed in the smoke, uncaring as children were ushered out the burning building by adults, young men and women taking what they can and running towards the boat located at the foot of the island. Kaku refuses to look back at the smoulder, only looking up at the hero clad in black and white.

The elder boy face was cold, rigid and conveyed nothing to the child- was it because of the tears in his eyes? Kaku drew his bottom lip in and watched the pigeon fly off into the distance.

* * *

“Chapapa, have you heard? One of the governments operated orphanages blew a light” a voice fizzled within the forest, alerting a few of the training students who were quickly scolded and punished for getting distracted. It hasn’t been a week since that accident happened and yet students are talking about it.

“I see…where did you hear that?” another voice, deeper than the first droned on. Kaku's ears felt like they were on fire as he listened on- jabbing one arm and fist forward with the rest as he listens to the gossip that leaked out the woods.

A bark this time, smug and more mature than the other two: “The elders have ‘een yapping about it for days now. Ya’ gotta clean those ears out Blueno” followed by a sharp  _ crack  _ and a yowl. Kaku is intrigued now.

Another jab, cutting into the air Infront of him as the children yelling droned out the conversation that died out within the ginger’s ears. His interest in training dimmed, wanting to sneak out when this training session is over and find those who were jabbering on. He wants to know everything, find out why his only home had to be wiped off the map.

A few more slow minutes crawled by, leaving the pack of tired students as their training ended. Sneaking into the forest that surrounded the main building that loomed over the island, Kaku ran as fast as his tiny little legs could carry him.

Some stumbling, and almost colliding into a tree later Kaku hid behind a trunk when he heard some movement. The  _ snap _ of fallen twigs and the  _ crunch _ of leaves that were stepped on by heavy feet, followed by a loud  _ ‘hush’ _ and a  _ ‘sorry chapapa’ _ \- how dense are these guys?

Kaku peered from his spot, taking in the sight of two boys mucking around with a bat and a worn glove. One was much taller and firmly built, clearly an adult with the facial hair that seemed to grow out his face messily. Black hair pulled back in a short ponytail that just lazily dangles behind him.

The other was round, almost resembling a ball with flaky moss on top of his face. His training garbs were snug around his wooden doll appearance and Kaku’s first instinct was to try and open him up to see if there was a smaller version of him hiding inside- distracted, the child didn’t realise he was lifted into the air by the scruff of his jacket until he was several inches off the ground.

Of course, there was another one, the ginger child tried to crane his neck to take a good look at the older captor but was quickly distracted by another bark. “Uno your back- Oi, what’s this pest?” the adult of the trio smirked, taking a closer look at the rookie that dangled from ‘Uno’s’ hand.

“This was the kid that was making that ruckus earlier” the middle teen sounded monotone, almost lulled to sleep at the situation laid before him. He resembled a cow, Kaku thought before feeling his body hit the ground with a  _ thud.  _ A soft ‘ow’ left the boy as he scrambled to his feet- his heart hammered in his tiny chest as three large boys towered over him. “…For a child who’s training to be a Cipher Pol agent, you make a lot of noise when you step on twigs”

The eldest boy sneered, flinging the bat over his shoulder and crowded Kaku. “What are you doing here? Hah? Trying to start a fight?”

“N-No…I heard you guys talking when I was training with the others. I-I was interested in what you were going on about. The orphanage.” Kaku stumped over his words, feeling his blood turn cold at the threatened aura the pony-tailed mutt gave off.

Something was muttered in the back, leading to the green-haired teen to spout: “Jabra asked the girl he liked in his group out for a date and she rejected him! That’s why he’s pissed off today!!”.

Time stopped, Jabra (Kaku noted his name down) let out an airy wheeze from his throat, jaw slack and almost touching the floor. All colour left his face as he spun around and proceeded to throw the wooden bat at the round child. “Everyone in his group knows!! Even the juniors a few years under him know about this!!” a strange “chapapa” left his throat as Jabra proceeded to grab him and jostle his round body around by the front of his uniform.

“Why do they know!! That should be a secret between us!!” Sobbed Jabra.

“I told everyone, chapapapa!!”

Another moment of silence. Kaku watched the comedy act play out from his place next to the tall bovine teen. An audible huff left the tanned cow, pacing past the sudden fight to pick up and brush the dirt off the wooden bat.

* * *

It took a few minutes for Jabra to calm down and finally let Fukurou (the one who resembled a chocolate egg surprise, the type Kaku would only get if he did all his chores and would consume and almost choke on the toy of) go. Blueno, the teen whose hair resembled horns just stood in place; massaging his temples to get rid of a migraine graced upon him from the two lumbering fools.

“Um…” Kaku spoke up, shuffling in place gaining the attention of the two taller boys. “So, about that orphanage” tiny bandaged fingers twirls around each other quickly.

“The ‘dults say the world government didn’t have any need of it anymore. Something about not having the quality they wanted.” Jabra huffed, stretching his arms behind his head in a leisurely manner. “They got loads of orphanages loitered on most islands…so to them, one little orphanage isn’t a big loss”

A nervous chuckle bubbled out of the eight-year-old, eyebrows angled and creasing together. Cold sweat coated the back of his hands. “What island was it? Surely it’s just more than one got wrecked…right?” Kaku’s stomach feels heavy, tight even like an elastic band forced taunt at its limit.

“From what we ‘eard there was one. ‘ittle shipwright island, famous for its fishing boats.”

The elastic band snaps and the boy's stomach drops. Sweat collecting and rolling off his sweltering skin. Was it sweat? Kaku can’t tell anymore but he feels hot, uncomfortably hot. Dread made itself home in his belly as he waved his hand.

“I see” Kaku croaks. “Thank you for telling me, I should be off now” it was a forced smile, something a child could see passed. Before the older boys could stop the ginger child he was running off, off in an unknown direction to keep out of sight of prying eyes. Brown and green blend into hot white as blistering heat engulfed his face even more. Shame, shame, so much shame.

Battered sneakers reached sandy shores, covered by arms of trees that proceed to hide the location from unwanted gazes. Little Kaku squatted underneath the loving cover of one long outstretched branch, digging his sneakers into the sand as he tried his best to breath.

He’ll do his best, he’ll get revenge for the children, for the adults. The tug boats that turned into charcoal.


	2. Baseball bats and impossible dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter another day. Why not bond over baseball?
> 
> Kaku 8, Jabra 20, Lucci 13, Blueno 15 and Fukurou is 14 in this chapter!! NO ROMANCE UNTIL THE WE BURNT THIS FIC DOWN!!

Another week seemed to have passed since the news finally clicked inside Kaku’s head. His secret cove covered by lush greenery and clear blue waters never was discovered. His footsteps didn’t echo among the trees and each stick he avoided with childish glee. It became his habit to hide out there whenever he needed time to breathe and think. Forced to grow up a little bit faster than usual.

A sharp _thwack_ snapped Kaku back to his senses, ducking just in time before the baseball almost collided with his square nose. The blur of black passed him and quickly caught the ball with a soft _‘hup’._ Ever since the ginger met the three older kids, he’s been loitering around with them when he’s training was over. It’s mostly been slow rounds of baseball deep within the foods and blabbering about anything that came to mind.

“Stop losing ‘ocus, short stack,” said the animal coated in black fur. The wolf slobbered around the baseball and spat it out at Kaku’s feet. Taking a sitting position, the mutt looked almost smugly content at his newfound abilities given to him.

Fukurou has mentioned a few days before that Jabra and another trainee was chosen to take on a new kind of training. ‘From rumours, it sounded like those two got to eat a devil fruit’ Kaku played Fukurou’s voice back in his head as he looked at the mangey wolf. Jabra, of course, didn’t wait long to show off his newfound abilities and gloat about ‘how much stronger he is’. It didn’t take long for the trio to collect seawater to throw at Jabra every time he gloated.

“Gross” Kaku softly sneered, rolling the sleeve of his jacket down to cover his hand and pick up the wet ball. “That was a pretty good hit, Blueno! Just next time aim further away from my face” a forgiving worried chuckle eased out his throat as he watched the tanned 15-year-old readied himself back into a swinging position.

Receiving a gruff huff as a reply Kaku pulled his arm back. Placing his eyes firmly on the leather glove Fukurou adorn behind Blueno. A slow inhale as he hurled the cork ball at his intended target. Watching the ball spin as it finally collided with the wooden bat.

A deafening _crack_ filled the air as the ball shot through the tree’s and into the air. Birds scrambled from their branches and flew off in fear from the near-collision most of them had. Jabra ran off full speed after the ball. The sound of his paws beating against the dirt faded into the forest.

“Do you guys have any other friends among you?” Kaku exhaled, recovering from the ear-splitting noise from their quick game. Jiggling his wrist to get any drool off his sleeve as he rolled it back up his arm.

“Chapapa, there’s Kumadori but recently he’s been under the watchful eye of quite a few adults. Something about his ma’ vanishing from teaching” Fukurou spoke, removing the well-worn glove from his hand and placing it on top of Blueno’s bat. “He’s loud and large! You’ve more likely seen him around or even heard him”. Kaku has heard some strange sounds at night, ghostly and loud. Were those from the mentioned Kumadori?

They talked among themselves (mostly Fukurou and Kaku, Blueno stayed silent), ignoring the snapping of twigs and the soft cooing of a dove. The topics about students they work with, the group clown and about other filthy secrets Jabra doesn’t want to hear about.

The sounds stopped.

“Jabra, are you back yet--“Kaku’s voice stilled when he turned his head and looked at the intruder. Tired eyes stared past straight black bangs at the trio. A white pigeon rested on top of his head, preening through delicate feathers; not interested in the hubbub before him. The ginger child adjusted his footing, moving from his spot to hide behind Blueno’s height.

The newcomer scoffed a little. “So, you’re the ingrates that been causing all that ruckus” thin lips parted as he stepped towards the trio; one pale hand clenching to cause an audible pop of worn bone. Smoothly, the pigeon flew off its perch on top of the raven-haired boy’s head and onto a local branch. The air felt heavy, suffocating like piles of smoke in Kaku’s lungs. This boy was dangerous, scary even. His whole being oozed with something that could scare off a sea king- this man could kill and he’s no older than Fukurou, from the look of it. His flat face scrunched a little, looking at the trio of kids. “You, zipper boy” He pointed at Fukurou slowly, catching the round boy off guard. “You’re the one spreading rumours around Guanhao, aren’t you? Unable to keep that trap shut and it’ll kill you someday”

The green-haired boy zipped his mouth up quickly, startled as he joined Kaku behind Blueno (even if he towered over the bovine looking teen).

The lanky boy took another step forward, eyes racking the group like a hungry leopard and finally stopping his search when green eyes fell upon Kaku.

“You—”

“Hold it right there, Lucci” A bark, familiar and reassuring to Kaku’s ears.

Jabra peered out the brush, dropping the ball from his maw and broke the distance between the threat and the trio. Snarling lowly and ready to snap his jaw down on the tender flesh that was ‘Lucci’. “What do you think you’re doing here, cat” he snarled, his body slowly morphing into a bipedal stance that doubled in size. Stalking forward until he towered over Lucci who only frowned as a response. “Haven’t I told you that your flat mug scares the younger kids” another bark, another silent threat as claws flexed and a furry tail swished in the air angrily.

You could see a vein appear within the spacious forehead. If Lucci was angry he wasn’t showing it. “Shut up, mutt. I’m only here to see what that noise was about”.

“Curiosity killed the cat” there was snark within Jabra’s voice, leaning forward into the smaller boy’s space. And just like that…

Jabra sunk his muzzle into Lucci’s shoulder.

“What are you doing?! You fleabag!” Kaku yelled, jumping from his hiding spot and grabbing at matted, dry fur- trying to pull the much stronger adult. Fear left his stomach. He knows this kid; He remembers those hands. Those cold hands that dragged him away from the fire. “Jabra let go of him!”

A gasp, a wheeze and a sharp jab. The wolf Zoan fell onto his knee’s wheezing hard, raspy breaths and a maw covered in red fluid that drooled. “You…!” is all Jabra could say, the knee pressed into his gut was solid and bony and swiftly left. Lucci took a few steps back, sighing harshly and turned around.

“You had it coming, dog. You know that you can’t beat me.” There was a smirk, something out of place and Kaku knew it. The man was cold and harsh. He the one that brought him to his island with the other survivors and finally he has a name to put to that blank canvas. “You three shouldn’t hang out with this loser. 20 years old and still nothing but a waste of money” it was sharp, the insult stung as Jabra let out an annoyed grunt, a furred hand covering his bruising stomach. This Lucci was a villain, someone to not be trusted in.

But why does Kaku find him so cool…?!

“Lucci!” Kaku cried out, small fingers digging into black fur. “Y-Your…” he stumbled. His brain sizzling for something to say- to sound like a grown-up, to gain Lucci’s respect and be looked up to by his friends. “Y-You're…crusin’ for a brusin’!” and for a split moment, he thought he could _hear_ Lucci smirk. There was silence, not even the pigeon resting in the tree made a noise. _God, this was so embarrassing!!_ Kaku could bury himself there and then for saying some so… _so grown up_! Kaku’s heard the phrase before thrown around at the orphanage from angry adults preparing to discipline a naughty child.

“He’s done it now” he heard Blueno hum.

“Is that so, shorty” hummed Lucci, hands firmly placed behind his back as he craned his body a little to look Kaku right in the eye. “Then why don’t you act upon that threat”

* * *

It was the quickest Kaku was ever beaten in a fight, his whole-body sore and bruising from being kicked about and punched by someone he looked up to. It was a learning experience as his square nose as his nose stayed bent at a 45-degree angle. He’ll get stronger than Lucci, beat him up and finally gain his respect! Even if it takes more beatings and being left in the dust as having his three friends watch him. A pained laugh left Kaku’s throat: “I’ll beat him someday.”

“I like the…spunk kid but that’s not ‘appening anytime soon” Jabra retorted, back to normal and as human as he can be. He squatted over the bruised boy, shaking his head and letting out a bark of a laugh. “You can dream, that’s for sure. But I’m the one kicking ‘ucci’s flat ass into the dirt!”

“Can you say that? He’s no older than Fukurou” Blueno spoke, taking the bat and jokingly lining it up with Jabra’s noggin. “I don’t like the idea with hanging out with a 20-year-old who comments a 13-year-olds behind”

“Chapapa, I agree” Fukurou unzipped his mouth.

“Yeah that’s kinda gross” Kaku adds.

Jabra could feel the sweat drip from his face, being judged by a bunch of kids was uncool- “Shut up! You would have said the same if you were in my position!”

_Bonk_

“YEOW”

Kaku just laughed, wheezing a little as the pain in his body dulled over time. He knows what he’s going to do, he’s going to get his revenge and impress Lucci. His life goal depended on it.


	3. Potato peel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA READER BETA READER! Thank you slime for beta reading this chapter and fixing bits of it up, you blessing!!
> 
> Only warning is about Kaku's nose and that's about it.

Another crack of the bat; another swift kick sent Kaku flying just like the baseball. A laugh escaped Lucci’s lips as he shook off the tension within his leg. This has now become a recurring hobby, coaxing the strong Rob Lucci into a fight just to get his ass handed to him on a rusty silver platter.

“Ooh—” Kaku whined as he picked himself up from the dirt. “Lucci! You really are in line for a knuckle sandwich!” and it didn’t take long for his world to spin as his back hit the dirt again.

“I’m going to beat you in two shakes of a lamb’s tail!” Kaku cooed, beating his shoes into the dirt below him as he lurches towards Lucci, wooden swords in hands and felt the wind push past him.

* * *

“Even if you’re now 10, that doesn’t mean you’ll catch up to me that easily” Lucci snarked in return and just like that the world span around Kaku, he felt the wind escape his lungs as his face collided with the dirty floor. Nose snapping out of place for the third time that month as the rest of his body followed and hit the ground.

“OOH~ LUCCI, YOU MUST SHOW SOME RESTRAINT A CHILD MUCH YOUNGER THAN YOU~!” White tendrils seem to cry out, striking a pose while the make-up covered face bobbles to the sound of Kaku’s laboured breaths.  Kumadori (who towered over most of the students there) easily scooped Kaku up like a sack of potatoes and got his busted body back on its two feet. “LOOK AT HIM, I DON’T THINK HE HAS A SENSE OF SMELL ANYMORE YOYOI~!” The white-haired adult yelled, striking another pose before his hands fumbled around Kaku's swollen face.

Jabra let out an agitated sigh, rocking up from his squat to take a quick look at the gingers inflated face and honed in on the square nose. “All right ‘quirt, looks like we need to break this bugger back into place.” The mutt took the rectangle into one hand, the other clasped the tiny shoulder reassuringly. “After three I’ll put it back in place, ‘kay?”

Lucci was still here so Kaku had to be brave! Puffing his sore chest out and blocked ‘yup' he braced himself- teeth pressed into his tongue to numb the pain that flared within his battered body. Trembling hands ready to cut off any sound to escape his mouth. Cool kids don't cry when they get their nose broken back into place!

Kids don't tend to get their nose broken altogether.

“Three!” was all Kaku heard before a harsh CRACK filled his ears. Warmth flooded his face followed by a sharp pain; teeth biting down and chewing on the trembling muscle to keep silent. Eyes watering as Jabra patting his back before stomping his way over to the 15-year-old to chew him out. “How many times ‘ave I told yah?! Mind his face and go for his body. Do you know how hard it is to lie about the boy looking like he made out with a whole hive of wasps!” The mutt yelled, grabbing the front of Lucci’s shirt- creasing the fabric crudely, almost tearing the buttons from the white until he lets go to swat Hattori away.

A noisy quarrel between the cat and dog ended with the world spinning, this time not from Lucci’s firm relenting kicks.

Adults scolded them.

It’s the quickest you’ve seen Fukurou bounce around the room from being kicked by an elder. Blueno’s baseball equipment was confiscated as punishment. ‘If you have free time to play then use it train’ echoed through the cold wooden room.

All the boys felt their body bruise from any sharp strike given to them.

“I expected better from you, Lucci” was enough to cause Lucci’s eyes to roll, uncaring at what the adults had to say. Hattori cooed, preening his feathers with an agitated look within his beady black eyes.

Now they all sat on small stools within the kitchen; sharp knives within one hand and root vegetables within the other. “Chapapapa, this isn’t the worst punishment given to us” Fukurou spoke, rolling the potato on his knee out of boredom. Kaku let out a soft laugh through all the bandages around his face (he was patched up as the older boys were punished, seeing that he was in no shape to receive another physical punishment). Crowding the corner out of reach of the rest of the room all by themselves.

“Blueno, I’m sorry about the bat…” Kaku confessed as he begins to peel his clean potato, thin ribbons danced against the blade and delicately flew to the floor as a small pile began. He kept his eyes on the vegetable in hand to avoid nicking his numb fingers. “It’s my fault for giving Lucci the time of day” the ginger continued.

“No, it’s okay” the bovine whispered, like usual not the one to be verbose. Wait, when did he get onto his third potato?! Kaku speeds up the peeling, more than just peel flies off potato as a rocky turn of the root vegetable makes it smaller.

The pile between the boys grew, beating Kaku’s height as it reaches Kumadori’s middle.

“YOYOI~!” Oh boy, here we go. “THERE IS NO NEED TO APOLOGISE”  Kumadori bellowed, the knife within hand flipped within his fingers- the yam he was peeling was dropped and lost within the peel that laid by his feet. “IF I WASN’T SO LOUD THE ELDERS WOULDN'T HAVE FOUND US, SO I’LL TAKE THE FULL BRUNT OF THE PUNISHMENT” the knife swung inwards, point aiming at his stomach. Kaku’s brain fizzled out trying to comprehend what was going on.

A high-pitched yell left Jabra, flinging his leg to kick the blade out of  Kumadori’s hand. “You bastard, there’s no point in killing yourself over something so small!” the mutt ignored the sobbed ‘ yoyoi ’ that escaped the makeup clad giant.

Kaku just let out an anxious laugh, turning his head to Lucci to see how many sweet potatoes he’s peeled. Every turn of the knife was elegant, the blade almost shimmered- such a lovely combo for such a cool guy. Lucci looked sour, his eyebrows creased together in annoyance. Even though his peeling looked smooth his hands were stiff, a vein seemed to protrude at the back by his knuckles. Did he really take what the elders say to heart?

“Kaku”

“Huh? what is it Blueno-- Oh I seemed to cut my finger” and it was another cluster of yells from the two adults.

* * *

Floods of students came into the kitchen followed by one of the mothers. Taking up their stations around the cookery as they prepared the freshly feel vegetables for today's meal. Kaku eagerly watched from his corner, his damaged finger in his mouth till he caught a girl staring.

Blonde straight hair, one hand constantly on her glasses; her expression was as sour as Lucci’s and he just knew that she was the one that called the elders on them. When their eyes met, she looked away. She couldn’t be that much older than Kaku.

Kaku leans closer to Fukurou, catching the taller boy off guard for a split moment. “Who’s she? The one with blonde hair and glasses” the ginger whispered to the green-haired gossip lover. If there was a student at Guanhao that Kaku wanted information on Fukurou was his guy; somehow this kid knew just about everything about the island. Was it because he’s been here longer or was, he just that nosy? Kaku didn’t know and he didn’t care as long he gets to understand his surroundings that bit more.

“ Chapapa -“ Fukurou unzipped quarter of his mouth, muffling his voice just enough for the group to hear him. “That’s Kalifa, she’s the daughter of Laskey, one of the teachers here”. When Kaku takes another look at the girl he can see the resemblance to the grey-haired man. “She’s been training in secret until recently, I have only heard rumours about her until now” that’s probably why Kaku hasn’t seen her at all during his training.

“She’s a thoroughbred, nothing good comes from those” Jabra grumbled, biting into a fresh peel as he stares the young girl down. Knife stilling from the redundant action it’s been doing for the past hour. The air felt heavy within the corner and Kaku felt his tummy churn a little- the pure feeling of hate emitted from Jabra and all from Kaku knew nothing bad seemed to have happened before hand to make Jabra this pissed off. The boy didn’t question why Jabra seemed to not like  Kalifa ,  whenever Kaku asked it always seemed like a touchy subject and just prodding seemed to make the wolf sore to the touch. Maybe something happened to Jabra before all of this, before Kaku was even born that caused his hatred towards those who were born into this life.

“That’s a big word coming from you, fleabag” Lucci sneered, putting a forgotten potato into a full bucket and moved onto a carrot that seems neglected by the group. Woah, he’s so cool!! Kaku just gleamed, eager to try and best the…forty-five buckets filled to the brim. Kaku looked at his own, spying the two buckets that are filled and the third that’s only a quarter way full.   


“What was that, cat bastard?!” Jabra yelled, standing from his stool and hunched over Lucci . The threatening tension in the air seemed to simmer as everyone watched the commotion. Kaku would be lying if he didn’t get  second-hand embarrassment from  the adult trying to start a fight with a  fifteen-year-old. Lucci would kick his butt anyway like all those times before.

As Kaku sped up his peeling he thought about Kalifa, even if they don’t have any concrete evidence that she was the one that snitched on them (thought her constant stares seem like enough evidence). He wanted to befriend her, have someone around his age to help train him. He wants to be stronger, wants to impress his friends and finally gain Lucci’s respect. When this is over, he’ll go out and find her; get her permission to be training partners in their free time and drag the girl through the mud—wait that sounded rude and mean. Kaku mentally stepped back as his fingers slipped and the knife slide into the bandages again.

“Well gee willikers I’ve done it again.”


	4. Seafoam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing to say. Thank's slime for beta reading this chapter! I'm also very sorry for naming a character after your cat--
> 
> In this chapter Kaku is 10 and Lucci is 15 in this chapter!

“Did you hear? Cipher Pol got sent to that island”

“The one with the orphanage that got blown up?”

“Yeah, apparently some of those kids that weren’t taken away survived so they’re sending them out for clean-up”

Those words run circles in Kaku’s head, causing his stomach to sink deep as he hides within his secret cove. His hat hangs limply on a low leaning branch, his slowly overgrown ginger curls falling and framing his face. The place he called home once- something that will always truly be his home within his heart- has been pulled back to the surface. The government still couldn’t let go of that tiny island. It's sickening. Why won’t they leave them alone? Kaku pulled up his knees and huddled his face within their bony embrace. His heart hurts, aches and weeps for those kids he once grew up with. He tries to convince himself that they’ll be left unharmed, but even he knows it’s pointless; the knowledge makes his eyes sting. “This isn’t fair” he sobbed. His lower lip drew in as he felt this nose leak; his body shaking violently.

It’s not fair, being forced to grow up so quickly. He was happiest those days, playing under the sun without a care in the world. Tugboats following behind him on busted wheels that squeaked when they butted into stone. Petty fights over the guests and sneaking out past curfew to listen to those unbelievable stories from the bar.

Why did life have to be this fleeting?

“Kaku.”

* * *

_“Kaku?”_

_The boy snapped out of his daydream, craning his head up at the girl that called out to him. “Oh sorry, what were you saying?” He apologised with a timid smile, fingers holding tight on the wooden tugboat that laid on his lap. It was a warm summer, allowing the fishermen to go out on their daily haul, while the others stayed and worked on whatever the next upcoming project was_

_“Sheesh! It’s rude to not listen to girls when they talked!” the girl whined, stomping her foot a little, but quickly giggling it off, taking a seat next to Kaku facing towards the sea. “But you should know all about that, right?”_

_Kaku grimaced, turning to attention back towards the great blue that watched back._

_“Anyway-” She started, kicking her legs out on the rocks and grass. “Have you figured out what you want to do when we get out of here yet?” the question was quick and full of childlike wonder. Her glasses shimmered against the sun hiding what her eyes truly meant._

_“I want to work on ships, duh! It’s my dream after all!!” a big toothy grin followed, holding up his prized toy boat into the sky. The sail had holes in it and the mast was held together with twine. One wheel was loose enough to fall off if Kaku ran too fast with the boat following behind. “I’ll go to Water-7 and make my way up and become the best shipwright!” Kaku beamed happily which quickly soured when he heard a bubble of laughter interrupt his daydreaming._

_The girl tried to cover her laughter with her hands; pig tails bobbing along with each jump of her shoulders. " That’s funny. That’s a funny job! Really manly” the hiccups began to kick in when she almost fell backwards to start rolling around comically. Kaku just huffed in annoyance as he puts his ship back in his lap to look over. He didn’t understand why she found being a shipwright so funny, but it must have been that hilarious if her glasses are about to slip off her face. “If you want a job that manly just stay home and became a fisherman!” an audible snort was deafened by the crashing of the waves below.  
_

_“Okay- okay I’m done” she took in a deep breath, sitting up wiping tears from under his glasses. “I want to be a children’s nurse! I want to help kids like us and maybe help them to keep their families” It was a mature response to a dream job, something Kaku didn’t quite understand yet. “I don’t think kids should be living like us” she added causing the boy’s head to turn “people deserve families, and if more kids were healthy, they’d get picked easier.” None of this made sense._   


_Kaku tried to wrack his brain to try and understand what the other child was on about, it made no sense to him so he went straight to the only thing that he could understand. “But, aren’t everyone here family?” it was a start, but it didn’t seem to end because just like that Pigtails stood up with a smile- the topic changed like the wind. She was so carefree; going with the flow and making no attempt to keep track of conversations, following whatever new idea flew through her head._   


_Maybe children don’t need to care about the future just yet._   


_“Didn’t you hear? Some adults are coming here, they might even adopt some of us!” it was an innocent smile, full of wonder and excitement to finally leave the orphanage. Even if the children don’t admit it, they always waited for a day like this._   


_ Kaku couldn’t help but smile as well, also getting onto his feet to follow her along- tug boat snuggly and lovingly carried under one arm. “Really? I can’t wait!” it was genuine. Somewhere to call home that wasn’t a building full of children by the crashing waves…that sounded so nice. _

_“I already been picked out by a couple! Maybe your mama will finally come back to fetch you” tiny hands clasped together; pulling Kaku along down the road. Worn shoes stepped from stone to grass as she led him towards the orphanage, passing frames of black and white and scaring seagulls into the air. The heat picked up causing Kaku’s small hands to sweat but she didn’t care._   


_“You know she won’t come back”_   


_“Not with that attitude” she chimed in as they reached the gate. “But I hope she does, you probably have her nose” a squeal of laughter followed by a disappointed pout. “Come on Kaku,_ _gimme_ _that” her hands grabbed the wooden ship tucked underneath Kaku’s arm. “Let’s go and wow those adults, let’s get adopted!”_

_ And she ran off, running into the orphanage. Boat raised in the air, sail flapping harshly in the wind as she made it soar within the deep blue sky. It was beautiful and clear- welcoming the new age where pirates sailed around to make those adventures that were once murmured about by those groups of men, always drinking way past the time they were allowed. Those secrets Kaku listened to while sat at the bar, chewing on apples given to him by the barkeeper, always managed to lighten his mood. Those amazing tales of Water-7, the train that was being developed, and the sea kings that stalked the island. It was somewhere Kaku was determined to go to one day, his own, personal dream. _

_Time seemed to slow down the closer Kaku got to the building. Something caught alight and Kaku watched as his dream was torn from him, right before his eyes. Everything was loud, and hot. Unbearably hot. The sounds of explosions crashed around him, the stench of smoke and burning wood clouding up the sky above him. The fabric mast flew into the air, burning up into nothing. Kaku’s throat closed._   


_He couldn’t hear the screams, the cries or the commotion coming from inside. All he heard was the roaring fire and the sea lapping at the rocks. If only the tide was higher._   


_“Bailey—”_   


_ The adults in black and white jump into action, grabbing any children who were around the scene of the crime and pulling them towards the safety of the sea, the only  _ _ place _ _ that was left untouched. _ _ Kaku watched, his limbs frozen into place as he stares into the inferno, into his home that, only moments ago, his friend had  _ _ run _ _ into so carefreely.  _

  
_A feather-light touch fell against his shoulder; instantly Kaku raised his hand and held onto the coldness desperately. He couldn’t stare anymore. His eyes were sore, flooded with hot prickly tears that kept flowing, but his voice couldn’t reach out in time._   
  
_His body moves with the taller child. Feeling the frozen hand hold his firmly as the world scorched behind them._

* * *

Kaku opened his eyes, now sore from the tears for his old friends. Staring at the sea that stretched before him, the same one he saw back on that island that did nothing to stop his home being burned to the ground. The ginger felt envy as he watched, a desire to be free like the ocean- to be able to leave.   


To leave the world forcing him to grow up far too soon; that had ripped him away from that innocent, pure child he was only years ago.   


“Kaku”   


Kaku heart sank. The cove was no longer his as the familiar emotionless voice broke his train of thought. He didn’t care if Lucci saw him crying, he only cared about being alone right now.   


“Leave me alone, Lucci” his voice sounded harsh and dry .  Not turning his head  towards the older male as blunt fingernails dig into his legs. Kaku feels heavy, tired even.  He had so many things he could  have said back then,  so many retorts to the playful banter he used to have—but it was gone to the wind like everyone else that day.

He hears the crunch of the grass get closer until he heard them stop close by. “I didn’t know your hair was that long” said Lucci seemingly unable to read the mood. Kaku could hear Hattori’s wings flap with a ‘coo’ departing the scene for something else that seemed interesting.   


There was a soft _‘thump’_.   


And Kaku’s worst nightmare just unravelled right next to him.   


“Talk” There was no concern laced within the black-haired man’s voice, it was a command to follow.


	5. Cain and Poetic Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again- my beta reader been lacking but I still love them with all my heart. Apparantly this chapter is good enough to upload so here we are.
> 
> Kaku feel's rage that only a grieving 10 year old can feel.
> 
> CW: Kaku get's accidentally misgendered and a lot of guilt is given to him for free by Lucci.  
> You've been warned (I promise next chapter is gonna be light hearted and fluffy)

“Talk”

Kaku felt his throat tighten. Unable to even let small  _ whimper _ ease past his lips. Lucci wouldn’t understand; he’s a trained killer at the tender age of fifteen, uncaring of the world and those who lived within. Lucci has no reason to care, no reason to pry into the private life of a crying ten-year-old. He won’t care for this sob story and the idea of it made Kaku’s body set alight in burning humiliation. Why was he here?  _ Why was Rob Lucci in Kaku’s secret cove asking why he was crying?! _

“Kaku I won’t know why you're crying if you’re quiet” it was harsh and Kaku could feel the fickleness within the air when Lucci spoke.

Palming his eyes to wipe away the tears and using the back of his wrist to wipe away snot, Kaku took in a deep breath. Finally, he turned his head to look at Lucci and felt his heart almost sink into his stomach. Lucci looked bored, uncaring and a little annoyed to even be here.  _ Then why did you come here?!  _ Kaku could hear himself mentally scream. “I…” the child started, trying to find his words that escape his tongue. “I heard about home- all the way back on that island. I heard that people went back there to clean up the mess.” A short hiccup interrupted his drawl as he held back tears. “I was just…missing home. I miss everyone back at the orphanage. I’m…I’m just so angry. That the government decided it wasn’t good enough and wiped it off the map. So many people were hurt that day” his voice shook as anger set it’s placed in his chest and boiled away the sadness that ached before.

“Wow, you sounded very grown-up there” A jest, mocking in a tone that made the heat in Kaku’s body skyrocket. “You’re a child, there’s no reason to be that sad over something you’ll forget soon” It stung more than any beating Kaku’s has received in his life and he hates that Lucci was  _ right. _ This was something Kaku would be forced to forget later with his training, no matter how hard he tried and fought through it. If there is a trigger this trauma will stay seeded at the back of his fragile brain. Kaku hates this.

“No, you’re wrong -“

“You’re lucky, there are so many students here that had it worse. So many people who didn’t even have an orphanage to call home. A mutt found on the street; a cow found in a field.” Lucci grimaced, anger easily showing in his voice. His stance was correct, there was correctness to his jabber- there will always be those who had it worse than Kaku. “Imagine being found after defending yourself from an estranged man who interrupted your dinner. No parents in sight and only the glimmer of a knife—” Lucci stopped, hands curling and tightening into fists as he said too much. Fire within his cold eyes that bore holes into Kaku’s small quaking frame. “We’re here to deal out justice against monsters like them. Don’t you dare forget it”

Kaku sulked, standing to his feet. Accepting that he lost this one-sided argument with his role model that glared at him. Maybe he was just being a child (he was a child) letting his problems bubble to the surface- but why was his anger not sated? “Lucci. Did they deserve it? The children and adults who were harmed in that explosion” The ginger didn’t have a brief idea of what justice was, it changed definition every time someone preached about it as training turned Kaku’s mind to mush.

“Any sacrifice is worthy in the eyes of justice” the beast snarled.

It didn’t sit right. People dying for ‘justice’ didn’t feel right.  _ Nobody should die _ \- Kaku hit a boiling point, hands turning into fists and for a moment he lost control. Lost control and felt his hand collide with Lucci’s head. His head was solid, and his hair was rough against his knuckles; dull pain flooded up to his arm at the collision, but it felt amazing. Kaku finally struck the boy he looked up to, the one who saved him all these years ago. But, why did that amazement fizzle away? Lucci swatted the boy’s hand away and stood up slowly. Closing the distance and clipped the back of Kaku’s head into the ground harshly; it went quickly and without thought. This wasn’t new to the child but something about this time felt raw.

“You fool” Lucci sneered, grabbing the back of the child’s shirt and lifted his restless body that kicked and jabbed at nothing but air and this beast. “I’ll give you something to cry about -“ they both grimaced at the phase; something that dragged up tattered memories that could be classed as nightmares. If they could even have nightmares anymore. “The world isn’t this simple ; I won’t be always here to put you in line! I’m not some babysitter that’ll hold your hand when you're lost!” harsh words went over Kaku’s head as he kicked and bawled, shoes k icking Lucci’s sides in a primal rage that only a ten-year-old could feel. Kaku was dropped like a hat and booted hard from the dirt into the soft sinking sand that welcomed the small body.

“People like you die first; Cipher Pol has no use for you. Hattori, we’re leaving.” The pigeon that perched on one of the low branches called back, taking flight and circled the sky above.

Kaku didn’t see the two leave as he hugged his body to ease the pain he felt. Lucci was right in all the wrong places and his twisted sense of justice irked him to the point that acid tickled the back of his throat. “Lucci -“ there was no childhood wonder and amazement, it was laced with vile and hate. “You better watch out -“ a heave, laboured through the pain as round brown eyes narrowed for the first time at someone he  _ once  _ looked up to. “I’ll beat you! I’ll show you!! There’s a cleaner justice than killing whoever isn’t needed” anger, pure adulterated hate dripped off his coarse voice like venom.

“Such big words for a little girl -“ Lucci was tackled down before the words fully left his throat. Small hands slamming into his face which quickly was thrown off easily like he was dirt. Kaku almost drowned in the sand that swarmed his face, pushing his body up just enough to take in a gulp of air like a starved fish. Those hands searched around the sand beside them, eager to grab something and finally end this brawl. “Grow up, you’ll never be stronger than me. I’ve already put five-hundred men into a shallow grave-”

A  **_ thunk _ ** **__ ** brought Lucci out of his lecture and Kaku held his breath.

Silence as something red oozed from Lucci’s head and Kaku dropped the rock he picked up during his livid haze. “Shut up!! If you’re going to boast, then you might as well be shoved in a pine box!” Big words (but his stomach churned at the sight before him) as Lucci touched the bloodied wound on his forehead and a vein pulsed at the back of his tensed hand. “Now leave! I hate you! Go!!” Kaku yelled till his voice went raspy, unable to see through the hot angry tears until what looked like Lucci vanished from his sight leaving nothing but anger and pain within his body. All he was left was the distant cooing of the pigeon and the sea crashing into the rocks behind him.

Anger and pain to bottle up for a rainy day. All Kaku wants now is to prove that monster wrong, he’ll tear this government from the inside out even if it means wearing a wolf’s pelt over his ginger wool.


	6. Surrogate Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long. Yet here we are. Chapter 6 took a while but we're here and that means Tugboats is truly moving along to the next step! hiphip huzzah-- Sorry this took a while!
> 
> Character study character study

The rock was back in Kaku’s hands as he left his cove; his hat left dangling on a tree branch. Mind spinning at what transpired as his body ached from the harsh smack he’s received. Kaku weighed the options in his head: run away from the island, become a wanted criminal and live out the rest of his life in secret on a farm to avoid confronting Lucci ever again.  _ Or _ , suck it up and receive his punishment and scorn from the elders for attacking their most prized pupil-slash-death-machine.

He pocketed the bloodied rock as he made his way through trees and into the clearing, spotting a huddle of students by the building, preparing for their next hour of rigorous training; off in distance, a dog chewing out a sheep. 

Jabra was irritated as he towered over Kalifa; one arm stretched out with his broad hand pressed into a tree trunk. Despite his intimidating presence, the girl stood her ground, a book held snug under one arm while the other was pressed against the same tree as the mutt. Kaku put on his game face, deliberately ignoring the bloody nose and swollen lump on his head, and walked over to diffuse the situation. He was either going to stop a fight or watch Jabra get very gracefully slammed into the ground. Either way, he gets to show them the neat rock he used to bash Lucci’s head in. Man, he really shouldn’t be proud of that.    


Jabra must have seen the ginger child coming because his posture softened and  he mouthed something to  Kalifa \- a silent threat. “Short stack!” he called out, beckoning the 10-year-old over with a wave of his hand. “Where were you, I’ve been looking for you -“  Jabra cut his tirade off when Kaku’s face came into view, seeing the bruises the child was sporting almost proudly. The mutt only sighed once Kaku got to his side. “Get into a fight with Lucci, again?” a tone of defeat wavered in Jabra’s voice as he mulled over the damage. At least this time he didn’t need to snap Kaku’s nose back into shape.

“Yep,” Kaku voice almost seemed flat. “But I hit him with a rock” Kaku continued.

Kaku watched  Kalifa’s glasses become slanted as her mouth pursed into a tight line. Jabra’s expression hung open, eyes watering as a gaudy laugh slipped out his throat “O-Oh-- “ He gasped. “That’s hilarious! The little  Kakulet finally got to hit the all-powerful Lucci! Bwahaha!!” the dog held his sides tightly as each laugh bellowed out, distracting some of the students at the other side of the passing.

“H-Hey! I’m not that small! Just you wait until I have my growth spurt, doggy!” Kaku argued, puffing up his cheeks in annoyance as he shoved one hand into his jacket pocket. “Anyway! Here’s the rock” The child held up the bloodied rock proudly to the two spectators letting them bask in the glory of the weapon that finally broke past Lucci’s defences. Who knew a trained assassin real weakness would be a single rock found on the beach? Kaku watched the two’s expression freeze up:  Kalifa’s glasses glazed over making it impossible to read the expression she was making, and Jabra froze up mid-laugh, jaw hanging low close to the ground as eyes wide. Silence fell upon the trio and Kaku didn’t understand why they had such a shocked reaction.

“Oi  oi oi \- Kaku, is there a reason why you thought Lucci deserved to be bonked over the head?” Kaku didn’t expect Jabra to ask such a question. It was well known that Jabra despised Lucci’s being the moment he stepped foot at  Guanhao – the mutt was competitive and Lucci just happened to be as strong as him, maybe even better (and could at least read). “There must be something more than ‘anting to be cooler than him”.

“He made me mad! Firstly, he came into my private space, made me feel bad about my old home…insulted me and…and called me a girl!” the ginger child exclaims. “He said I’m a kid and I shouldn’t be sad, and those people died for justice!” Kaku had to bite his lip to keep his emotions from bubbling over as he looked at the two, their expressions almost serious and frozen. “I Hate him!!” Kaku felt like he could explode just explaining the situation that happened only minutes before. 

Kalifa adjusted her glasses, cocking an eyebrow in confusion before shaking her head. “That’s probably why I saw him sulking around with that bruise on his head. Pathetic really”  Kaflia moved a hand to pat the top of Kaku’s head- it was meant to be comforting but Kaku ducked out the way. “He doesn’t know what he’s talking about half the time, I could even say he’s jealous” Kaku perked up at the word ‘jealous’, could Lucci even be  _ jealous?  _ Was that an emotion he could even feel? Rob Lucci…has  _ emotions? _

Jabra let out another bark of laughter; almost keeling over this time as his hands clutched his ribs tightly. Drool almost left Jabra’s mouth as he talked: “That cat bastard! Of course, he’s jealous! And of  Kakulet as well! Short stack!” Jabra turned to the smaller boy; a big toothy grin plastered on his face. “You finally bonked some sense into the bastard!” another laugh ripped from Jabra’s throat- Kaku almost joined in if it wasn’t for  Kalifa’s constant stare. “Now he’s  gonna hunt  ya ’ down!”

_ What? _

“Pardon -“ Kaku was interrupted.

“No one has ever brought harm to Lucci and lived to tell the tale” another  laugh escaped Jabra and Kaku could feel the sweat pool on his forehead. Jabra was being overly dramatic…right? Kaku turned his head to look at  Kalifa and saw her pinch the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

“You’re scaring him, Jabra”  Kalifa sighed, leading the conversation elsewhere to make sure Kaku doesn’t sudden up and leave the island- becoming a wanted man would have been so much easier than having to worry about Lucci plotting his demise. “You’re also probably jealous that Kaku was the one to finally land a strike on Kaku” there was a soft smug tone in her voice and Jabra growled in response. Uh oh.

Kaku butted in quickly by throwing the rock in the air. “E-Either way, Jabra you’ll look after  me right?” there wasn’t any time to argue when Kaku’s life could be on the line- and Jabra took the notion as he grabbed the rock as it fell back down.

The dog just let out another laugh, cocking an eyebrow at the child with a smugness that only Jabra could emit after being ridiculed. “Sure, Whatever! It gives me a better chance to finally kick that cat’s ass! Been a pain in my back for too long now” It’s the happiest Jabra has ever been according to the young ginger child, seeing the wolf Zoan user generally joyful make Kaku also share the same feelings. “Also, I’m keeping this rock, good luck charm to ward away the little bastard”

“Wouldn’t that ward away your chance in ‘kicking his ass’”  Kalifa rebutted, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Jabra’s shoulders tensed up in irritation as he pocketed the small rock into the pocket of his jacket. “Shut up, specks!” The Dark-haired male barked at the smaller blonde girl, soaking in her offended expression to fuel his smugness. “Anyway, beansprout!” Jabra turned his attention to Kaku with a lazy (but somewhat caring) grin on his face. “Anyway, come to me If you got any more problems with that flat-faced puke. I’m always here to chat, sprog -“

Kaku didn’t need to think twice when he opened his mouth: “I want to talk now.”

A moment of silence as  Kalifa watched the two-sided conversation. She quickly vanished from view as Kaku grabbed Jabra’s wrist and pulled him along into the deep brush of the woods. Ignoring the older male’s retorts as he pulled him in deeper and deeper- heading to the secret cove. Kaku trusts Jabra, Jabra (unlike a few people Kaku knows) can keep secrets. This mutt will listen to him, unlike Lucci who’ll hurt his feelings. Kaku wouldn't verbally admit it but he feels safe around the canine even though his verbal bullying and banter.

When sand touched Kaku’s sneakers that’s when he stopped moving. There were still signs in the scuffle he had with Lucci earlier within the sand and dirt – and Jabra could see it. Kaku turned to look at the mutt and felt a lead ball in his throat. “Do you think Lucci was right?” Kaku's voice turned into a whisper as he rubbed his arm tentatively.

“Hm?”

“That I haven’t got a good reason to be sad…and that people got it worse than me” Kaku felt betrayed as his voice wavered; there was no reason to feel this closeted towards Jabra, he hasn’t hurt Kaku like Lucci has. When Kaku watched Jabra’s face not much changed, his eyes shifted like he was thinking of his next words. The muscles within his shoulders tensed and Kaku could see his fingers flexing ever so slightly. “You don’t need to lie since that’s one thing you have a habit of doing” Kaku continued – he’s never seen Jabra lie upfront before, but he’s heard stories from  Fukurou and the others about his habits. “Maybe Lucci was right…maybe I’m just a g -“

“Don’t listen to that beanpole. He doesn’t know what he’s on about.” Jabra interrupted causing Kaku to almost topple over. “He thinks he’s so high and mighty since he’s already apart of Cipher Pol 9 that he can easily tread on those younger than him. You smacked him in the head fair and square! You’re allowed to be upset… wait why were you upset?” Jabra’s tone went from reassuring to almost dull as he didn’t fully comprehend the context given to him. Kaku laughed at how dumb Jabra was at running full speed ahead into an argument without knowing both sides of the story. “Whatever! You can be sad, that’s just human and you’ll never fully get rid of your emotions. It doesn’t matter if people have it worse off than you  as long as you can get past it together. Trust me, I lived on the streets before I was finally picked up to become an agent.” 

Lore- Juicy Jabra lore fell upon Kaku’s ears as he listens in intrigued at all Jabra had to say. The lead ball within his throat dissolved and he forgot that the mutt could be lying through his teeth right at this moment.

Jabra continued: “Lucci is more of a girl than you are- unless you are a girl then I don’t care. You’re Kaku the pipsqueak who keeps biting at my ankles!” Jabra moved from his spot on the beach, moving to one of the low hanging  tree’s and snatching Kaku’s forgotten hat from one of the branches. “And that won’t change anytime soon- unless I finally pass and get into Cipher Pol of course” the tone was soft and caring, something unnatural and didn’t match the look on Jabra’s face. When could this dumbass be rational and thoughtful? Kaku didn’t get to think about it for long as Jabra’s hand laid flat against the top of his head, fingers digging into ginger locks playfully as he ruffled the curls. “Trust me, Lucci had it coming” there was the snarky grin back on Jabra’s face.

Kaku just tried to grin back as he felt happy with the physical contact given to him. He truly felt safe.

Before Kaku knew  it he was seated on the dirt with Jabra behind him, a fist full of ginger hair pulling it back into a makeshift ponytail. Jabra used one of his many hair bands to pull it back and seemed rather chuffed with himself when it stayed up. “Jabra?” Kaku spoke softly, holding onto his ankles as he spied the sea before him. All he got was a hum in return from the older man. “I want to ask  Kalifa if she wants to be my new training partner.”

“ Why’s that?” Jabra replied slumping Kaku’s hat back on his head backwards.

Kaku thought about it hard earlier after she outed them to the elders (there still wasn’t any concrete evidence) that she was powerful.  Kalifa was Laskey’s kid; a feared and well known CP9 agent that’s now working at  Guanhao in teaching children the techniques to become a weapon for the world government. “She’s got personal training from her father so maybe she’ll train me to be just as good and I’ll finally leave his island as soon as possible and go home” It almost seemed like a distant dream from sleepless nights. Kaku would love to be able to get back home and rebuild that orphanage even if it was out of his own pockets.

Jabra signed, and the sound made Kaku’s heart dull. “I want just what you want, kid. But unfortunately, by the rules, you  gotta be 18 to leave this shithole” The cursing was rough to the child’s ears, but he ignored it and listened. “Lucci was lucky and after his first mission was already promoted into becoming a CP9 agent just because he murdered a whole pirate crew and 500 hostages let alone surviving blasts from a canon.  Kumadori and I have however been held back for years for stupid reasons all because we lacked in  _ something”  _ There was annoyance in Jabra’s tone as he leaned back and Kaku followed suit and fell sideways on top of the black-haired man’s leg. It wasn’t soft and rather bony and Kaku could tell if he fell asleep here his neck would ache more than the futons he already had to sleep in at night.

“What do you lack in Jabra? Is it because you can’t read?” Kaku asked and all he got was an angry growl in response. He could only laugh at the older man as he closed his eyes in content, “don’t worry” he started. “Your secret about not being able to read is safe with me. You’re like my big brother after all” and Kaku knew he had Jabra in his trap with that line.

“FINE, whatever. I’ll still be leaving this place before you, square nose!” and Kaku could only laugh again before he fell into a quick nap against Jabra’s bony leg.

When he awoke, he was still on the beach against something that seemed warm and fuzzy. Looks like Jabra transformed at some point in the nap into his full Zoan form and was sprawled out snoring away on his back – legs in the air and paws twitched at whatever he was dreaming about. Kaku kept quiet as he stared at the sky watching the sunset bleed into the sea’s rim as skies scatter into the horizon. The child thought back about the day and how much transpired over a single rock and a hidden coast.   
  
One thing clicked in the child’s mind: Lucci equals pain, suffering and everything mean from the government. Whatever sea he’s from will be cursed with knowing they created such a horrid little boy- Kaku shook his head. No, he mustn't curse his hometown for creating such a villain.

The young boy turned to look back at Jabra, twisting his body to put a small hand  on top of scruffy fur. It wasn’t soft but wasn’t  wiry ether, the texture reminded Kaku of all rugs found within the storage rooms in the living quarters made out of cheap dry animal fur. Maybe if Jabra was  groomed, he’ll feel softer to the touch. Kaku patted the fur hoping Jabra would wake up and they could leave; there was no point in getting in trouble for staying out past curfew piling  on top of Kaku attacking another student.

  
“Jabra-- come on wake up” Kaku shook the canine softy and saw the mutt’s tongue loll out his mouth. Jabra didn’t respond and the ginger-haired trainee panicked- how heavy was this dog? He was rather big for his size meaning just about 110 pounds. Rolling up his sleeves, he stood up and hooked his arms around the wolf’s midsection. Right underneath his two front legs and lifted him as much as he could. Holy _CRAP this mutt’s heavy as hell!_   
  
Kaku pulled the sleeping wolf from the sand into the woods with heavy tugs. He’s way too heavy to be carried around by a 10-year-old boy! “J-Jabra wake up! This isn’t funny anymore” Kaku yelled at the sleeping Zoan user as he kept dragging him along in short powerless bursts.   
  
Giving up, Kaku dropped Jabra on his back and looked for an easy way to wake him up- seawater could do the trick, but there’s also a chance of him drowning on dry land. Kaku could leave him be and let him get caught and punished...but that wouldn't sit right with Kaku. He finally went with a plan and proceeds to jostle Jabra’s face about- grabbing his snoot and bending it unnaturally until a yell was heard from the pained wolf.

“Square nose you bastard!!” Jabra cried out, holding his snout with his two front paws. Kaku just laughed and gave the wolf a soft kick and proceeded to walk away  without giving him  an expiration of why he did it. Jabra’s smart, he could figure it out for himself...scratch that, probably.

It didn’t take long for Kaku’s collar to be grabbed by a strong maw and the boy was dragged back into the main clearing of  Guanhao by the wolf. 


End file.
